


Under Your Spell

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha!Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega!Gerard, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Frank accidentally gave Gerard a mating bite and now the young alpha is in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m here with a new ABO fic, verse where people are divided in three different statuses – alphas, betas and omegas. Also they don’t turn to wolves. :)

Frank felt a cold dread slowly crawling in every inch of his skin. His palms are sweaty and he tries, no, _forces_ himself to believe that this is not happening. That _this_ is not real… That in any moment now he’ll wake up alone in his hotel bed because this is just a dream…

Frank took a deep breath, trying his best to relax and calm his nerves but to no avail. He can’t relax because Frank knows that this is reality. He is truly fucked and how in the world can he explain what happened to people and most especially to Mikey?

Frank’s gaze slowly drops to the naked body sleeping and softly snoring in his bed. _Gerard_ is still dead to the world and unaware that Frank is facing the biggest problem of his life right at that moment.

And Frank can’t remove his gaze from the bite mark he left in his right shoulder. The blood around it had already gone dry and at a closer inspection there is also minimal tearing of his flesh.

To say that Frank is fucking nervous is an understatement – and with shaky hand, he gently touched the bite he left to his pale skin – _a mating bite_ , his inner alpha supplied inside his head. Never in his wildest thought that he will give Gerard a mating bite. In fact, he vaguely remembers what the hell happened last night. All Frank is aware of is that they both went primal last night, their inner wolves taking over their bodies. And Frank also remembers Gerard’s phone ringing nonstop until the battery died.

And… And that’s all...

The young alpha can’t even remember how the bite was given and even the animalistic sex that occurred between them. But based on the scratches on his skin and his scent on Gerard's, he knows they both enjoyed it. Then a sharp pain shoot through his head and oh good god, Frank knows he is truly fucked.

Because in all the five years that he knows Gerard, he thought that their frontman is a beta.

Unlike Gerard, Frank wears his status with utmost pride and joy. He is an alpha who belongs to a family with a very long generations of top alphas. And everyone knows that Frank is an alpha and it doesn’t really causes problems when they are performing or touring. He knows how to manage his temper but once he lashes out, no one would want to dare to challenge him. Betas treat him with respect that he deserves, and omegas? Omegas are a rare kind of wolves and Frank could even count in one hand how many omegas he already met in his life.

And last night? The young alpha can’t remember all the specific details that transpired. All that he was aware was his inner alpha took over his body, and probably the same thing happened to Gerard. And his inner alpha howled in ecstasy and pure lust that he never felt before while he claims an omega.

And now, a mating bite had already sealed the deal between the two young wolves. Gerard became his omega, his mate.

 _‘Mine,’_ his inner alpha howled in triumph.

Frank quietly moved away, picking up his discarded clothes and immediately slipping through his shirt and then his pants. He needs to get away from the scene, probably go somewhere where he can properly freak the fuck out and then process what the hell he need to do next.

But going away feels very _wrong_. Leaving this room means getting separated from his omega. And good lord, Gerard is _his omega_ now. Frank knows that this will change everything between them. What his inner alpha wants is to go back to the bed, pull Gerard against his chest and protect him. And the scent that lingers inside the room is truly comforting. Gerard smells lovely - like fresh morning rain and exotic flowers but Frank cannot be distracted by that right now. _He needs to leave._

With a heavy heart and his inner alpha clawing out in protest and lashing inside him, Frank left the room where his omega sleeps peacefully. He closed the door gently and walked away. He turned to his right where the elevators are when he heard a gasp behind him.

“Frank?” It was Ray, catching up on him. And the way his eyes gone bigger only means that he might have an idea what Frank just did. “Frank, wait! What happened?” he asks, looking how wreck Frank looks right now. Then his eyes narrowed, looking sharply on his mouth. “You have blood on your lips and your chin.”

“ _Shit_.” Frank immediately wiped his lips using the hem of his shirt in an attempt to clean it. “Nothing, Ray, I just need to –– ”

But Ray grabbed his wrist, completely stopping him. “What. Happened,” he stresses each word out, eyes narrowing at the young alpha.

“Ray, please,” Frank guiltily murmurs, refusing to look at him. Ray is another alpha and it is instinct between alphas that they respect one another. He yanked his hand away. “I… I need to go...”

“You bit someone,” Ray says with certainty and Frank knows he cannot lie. Ray moved closer and sniffed sharply. “And I can smell Gerard from you.”

Frank shut his eyes tightly, shoulders dropping low. It’s time to come clean. “I… I bit him,” Frank whispers, swallows the lump that formed in his throat.

“Who?” Ray still asks for the name.

“Gerard.”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Before Frank can even react and process that Mikey is already behind him, Mikey grabbed his left shoulder which forces the young alpha to turn around and a punch landed on his right cheek.

“ _Shit!_ ” Frank touches his cheek and it fucking hurts. “Okay, I deserve that.”

“You deserve more than just that, Frank,” Mikey hisses angrily. Frank prepares for another blow from Mikey but it never happened.

“I… I’m sorry, Mikey,” Frank starts, hand still cradling his cheek.

“So what now?” Mikey spats and Frank notices that Mikey is shaking. “Where the hell are you going, huh? Where is my brother?”

“He’s in my room,” Frank answers rather pathetically. “Look, Mikey, I’m really sorry. I honestly didn’t know what happened last night. I woke up this morning and saw that I left a bite mark you brother. I panicked, okay? That’s why I left. I need to think about this. And hell, I didn’t even know you brother’s an omega! If only I know that, maybe I would never let myself get closer to him.”

Mikey pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving a deep breath probably to calm himself and to stop him from hitting Frank again. “There’s a reason why my brother hid his real status from you, okay? And I’m not in the position to tell you why, you can ask him yourself. And Frank, I will never forgive you if you fuck things up with my brother. He means the world to me and I tried my best to protect him. I tried to call him last night but he’s not answering. I thought he got wasted or got high and fell asleep. If only I knew he’s with you…”

Frank stopped breathing for a moment. “What?”

“Of course I’ll never let Gerard stay with an _unbonded alpha_ ,” Mikey answers through gritted teeth. “Look, Frank, make things right with my brother _right now_ or I will never forgive you. You are his alpha now and do what the fuck you an alpha like you is supposed to do.”

Hearing from Mikey that he is now Gerard's alpha brought delight to his inner wolf but Frank didn’t let that emotion show.

“Okay,” Frank replies, now feeling secured than before. Mikey is right. He can’t fuck things up and Gerard needs him right now. He shouldn’t even left him alone in his room. “Okay Mikey. But I still have to apologize because if only I can turn back the time I will do this is the right way, not like this. As an alpha, I should have properly courted you brother.”

“But what is done is done,” Mikey cuts him. “Just make this right Iero or I swear to god even if I am just a beta you don’t want to hear what I will do to you. No one hurts my brother.”

“I will never hurt your brother, Mikey,” Frank immediately says and he really means it.

“Good.” And for the first time there’s now a gentle look in Mikey's eyes. He patted his shoulder, “I’m sorry that I punched you though.”

“Don’t apologize,” Frank quickly says. “Just what I told you before, I deserve it.”

“Then go,” Ray instructs the young alpha. “Go back to your omega. Gerard will become restless once he woke up and finds out that you’re not there with him.”

“I know, thank you guys,” Frank says sincerely before heading back to his room where his omega sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dude… Why the fuck it’s so hot tonight?”

Gerard just rolled his eyes but it is true that it’s a strangely hot night – and it’s autumn. “You know what, Frank? I really don’t know how to answer that.”

Frank gave him a sheepish smile before pulling Gerard and snakes his arm around him. “Okay, you know what? Let’s go to that store, buy some vodka and let’s get wasted in my room? What do you think about that?”

By the way Gerard grinned back at him, Frank knows what he just suggested is brilliant. “Sure! We should invite Mikey and Ray.” Gerard stopped walking and pats his jacket and then his jeans pockets. “Oh crap, I forgot my phone. I left it in your room.”

“I forgot my phone too. Well, let’s just call them later,” Frank replies with a shrug, squinting because he just caught himself looking at Gerard’s neck. _Weird._ “They’re at the other town though. Do you think they can make it back tonight?”

Gerard shrugged. “I’m not really sure. Let’s just ask them later.”

“Hmm… Okay!” Frank says, nonchalant.

-

They walked going to the convenience store that Frank spotted and once inside they separated. Frank was determined to grab all the junk foods that ever existed in the face of the planet while Gerard went to the beverage aisle. Frank was first in the counter, laid all the foods he just grabbed without much thought and wonders if he needs to buy some condom and lube but decided not to. He still has some supplies in his duffel bag and besides it’s not as if he’s getting laid tonight or anytime soon.

All he wanted tonight is get wasted with his friends.

“Gerard? I’m already paying for my stuff, what’s taking you so long?” The faster they can go back to their hotel room, the better.

The store clerk says how much Frank’s purchase. Frank passes him his bills and squints at how thick the girl’s jacket as if she’s freezing.

“Is it really that cold?” he blurted out because he has poor self-control. The girl just rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed and refused to answer his question. ‘ _She’s an alpha,_ ’ his brain supplied.

A few moments passed before Gerard appeared on his side with one bottle of vodka, some diet coke in can and Doritos.

“Dude, I already grabbed us some snacks,” Frank pointed out, but he still allowed Gerard to buy all the shit he wanted. Frank notices that Gerard is scratching his neck and he’s strangely attracted to his pale neck.

Something lurched inside his stomach, and he’s sweating. It’s definitely a very hot night.

-

Once inside his room, Gerard immediately dumped all the stuff they bought in the floor. Frank removed his jacket because it’s really hot.

“Gee? Can you please check the temperature? It’s really fucking hot and it’s starts to annoy the hell out of me.”

“Okay,” Gerard checks the temperature while his hand cradles his neck. “Huh? The temperature’s okay. I’ll turn it down.”

“Good, thanks Gee.”

But it’s still too hot. And his eyes are now on Gerard’s neck. He frowned and tried to remove his gaze away. Then something in his chest aches, his mouth suddenly waters at the prospect of sinking down his teeth on that pale neck.

A flood of panic is now evident on his face. Frank realizes that his inner alpha is overtaking his body. He clenches his fist that it almost hurts and will probably leave some half-moon dents in his palm.

His inner alpha wants to take Gerard.

“Gee,” Frank murmurs. And the way his voice sounds wrecked, Gerard already knows something is wrong.

“Frank?” Gerard moved closer and the young alpha gave out a pained whimper. “Are you alright? Hey, what’s wrong?”

Frank tightly closed his eyes, dropping to his knees. Gerard immediately wrapped his arms around him. “Tell me what’s wro– ”

But almost in an instant, Gerard's body curled and he let out a tiny whimper. Something is definitely happening to him too.

“Gee? _Gerard?_ ” Frank calls but Gerard’s eyes suddenly become glazed, out of focus. He’s baring his neck.

And how can Frank completely miss all the signs? There is nothing wrong with today’s weather and why he couldn’t stop looking at Gerard’s neck.

His inner alpha wants to take Gerard.

Gerard let out another pained whimper. “Frank… _Please…_ ”

“I can’t...” It takes so much will power to turn Gerard down. And Gerard whimpered in pain again. Frank rejecting him is almost cruel that tears starts to fall down in his flushed cheeks. “You’re not an omega…”

“No... No, you’re wrong,” Gerard pleaded, curling his hand and pressing his body against Frank’s chest. They’re still on the floor, and there’s a complete reversal, now with Frank wrapping his arms around Gerard. “Please…”

“Are you,” Frank can’t even say it because never in his wildest thought that Gerard is an omega. “Oh god, this is crazy…”

But when Gerard looked up at him, vulnerable and weak, Frank felt a desire to protect him and just give what he wanted. Something tugged inside him that he was never aware that existed.

Frank leaned down and kissed him. And when Frank starts to give a satisfied growl, he knows his inner alpha had already taken over his body.

-

Gerard woke up with a jolt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments! <3

“Gee, baby,” his mother coos, threading her fingers through his kid's short hair, nails perfectly manicured. “Being an omega is special.”

“I am?” the eight-year old kid with bright hazel eyes wonders, looking up at his mother.

“Yes you are,” the lady doctor that sits behind the large oak table replies, smiling at the kid. “You’re a different kind of wolf.”

The little kid pouted. “How about Mikey?”

“Mikey’s a beta. He’s also a wolf and he’s special too,” Gerard’s mother tells him. “But omegas are a rare kind of wolves unlike betas.”

“Mrs. Way, we have to register your son’s status to the State. Doing so will give him special privileges. And he doesn’t have to tell anyone about his status.”

Sharing the same biology with his son Gerard, Mrs. Way knows all the rights and privileges of an Omega. Twenty years ago, a law was passed about the special rights of Omega and wolves in general. Regardless of one’s biology, wolves don’t have to declare their status publicly but omegas are required to register to the State in order to protect them. There is no need for Alphas and Betas to register. And if ever an omega found him or herself to declare his biology under duress, they can lie about their status and the State won’t consider this as perjury.

And besides, Omegas are just very rare.

“And when your son turns 13, he is required to attend special classes for omegas,” the doctor says before she listed something down. “He also needs to come back here when he starts to show the signs of submission. By then he will be required to take a medical exam and prescribing him suppressants will be likely but it depends on the magnitude of the submission he is exhibiting. But until your son finds his alpha, it is important for him to take his suppressants so he can manage his heat well and he won’t find it painful.”

“I understand. Thank you very much,” Mrs. Way says as she stands up and offering her hand to the doctor. The doctor gladly took it.

“I’ll prepare for your son’s medical papers to prove your son’s biology to the State,” the Doctor tells her. “I will call you once the papers are ready for pick up.”

“Great. We’ll have to get going then, but we'll definitely be back here.” Mrs Way looked down to her son and took his hand. “Gerard, baby, say goodbye to your doctor.”

Gerard stood up and happily waves his hand. “Bye!”

“Bye Gerard,” the doctor replies back, smiling. “Thank you Mrs. Way.”

-

Gerard grows up not resenting his biology and he knows that he’s indeed _special_. He learned that omegas like him are very rare and they are given special privileges and rights under the law. He learned from taking special classes for Omegas that apparently in the old days, omegas are treated very badly and are only considered as mates for alphas.

He is very thankful for the numerous Omega rights that were passed. He can't imagine a life being an omega who is just waiting for some random alpha to claim him. Now, he can live normally without any alpha bullying him into submission. In fact, everyone just assumes that he’s a beta.

It is also impolite to ask for one's biology and the State protects omegas from telling anyone their status. 

What he doesn’t like being an omega is that he needs to take suppressants whenever his heat comes close. Also, his heats had gotten awful and a bit painful as years passed as his inner wolf is now ready to take a knot. And knotting is impossibility for now because the young omega doesn’t have an alpha.

In general, everything went okay in his life despite being a rare kind of wolf. There are no problems even being in a band with close proximity with two alphas. But sometimes he would feel his inner wolf clawing inside him and howling, as if it’s calling for someone.

The young omega never really paid attention to it.

-

Gerard woke up with a sudden jolt, his inner wolf crying and in pain. He never felt that kind of anguish before and then a sharp pain knifed through his neck, his hole very sore too.

Then he remembered that Frank bit him last night. And fucked him.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Unlike Frank, Gerard remembers when Frank gave him a mating bite. Frank was balls deep inside him, thrusting in and out with such force and Gerard just lets him, scratching his alpha's back and demanding the young alpha to fuck him really hard.

In which the young alpha happily obliges.

And Frank can’t stop sniffing his neck, licking the spot in his shoulder before he sinks down his teeth and Gerard felt his whole body shakes and he came hard. Frank is still inside him, his cock thrusting a few more times before he came inside.

The young alpha growls loudly, before he pressed a gentle kiss on the mating bite he left in his neck. And then Frank kisses him, also surprisingly gentle and hand cradling his cheeks.

And then they pretty much passed out after.

If Gerard will be honest with himself, it was a great night. The only explanation that Gerard can think of is that both their wolves went into _Frenzy_. He learned that from his Omega class and Frenzy only occurs if there’s a close contact between alpha and omega in a given time.

And well, it is true that the two of them became close and that’s why their wolves took over their bodies.

And now that Frank is nowhere near him, his inner wolf is currently in pain. Even if he didn’t want to, he starts to cry.

Gerard didn’t know how much time passed while he cries or how long he stay curled up in Frank’s bed that still smells like his alpha. His inner wolf can’t stop from howling, clawing and calling out for his alpha. He’s in pain that he never felt before and he never expected that this is what will happen once a mating bite is given and the alpha left after.

Shortly after, Gerard heard a quiet click of the door and Frank – his alpha enters.

Frank immediately toe his shoes off and jumped to bed, pulling Gerard closer to him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Frank mutters an apology as he strokes his hand down on Gerard’s back. Gerard gave choked sob, pressing his face against into his alpha’s neck.

And in an instant, Gerard suddenly feels that his inner wolf starts to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

Unlike most alphas, Frank was never interested with the whole ordeal of courting and bonding with an omega. Old tradition never interests him and besides, finding an omega is very similar to searching for a single needle in a haystack. The young alpha thinks the trouble of finding a potential mate is not even worth it.

In the old days, before the laws for the protection of omega was passed, thousands of ~~very aggressive~~ angry alphas rallied against it. These alphas argued that when an omega will be given the right to hide their status and won’t be punished for it, then it will decrease their chances of finding a suitable mate. They also added in their arguments that omegas needed alphas, but Frank was taught by his family that it should be the other way around.

But Frank thinks it goes both ways. Alphas and omegas need one another. He kept that opinion to himself though.

Coming from a very long generation of alphas, Frank was taught with the basic history of wolves, the proper alpha etiquette and how to handle his aggression. Alphas are naturally aggressive – it’s in their biology. And at a very young age, his father taught him that it isn’t aggression that defines an alpha. It’s on how they will be able to protect their family and their omega.

It’s protection over aggression.

In addition, Alphas are known to get what they want. They are powerful by default and omegas are considered weak and needed protection. And no matter how many studies on omega behaviour got published by respected people, omegas will always show submission and seeks protection.

He now understands what this means.

After his conversation with Mikey and Ray, Frank hurriedly went back to his room to where his omega is. Even before he opened the door, Frank could feel his inner alpha is howling, distraught over leaving his omega. And when he opened the door of his hotel room, his nostrils are assaulted by the scent of his distressed omega.

Frank quickly pulled Gerard in his arms, gently stroking his back and murmuring his apologies. It wasn't his intention to make his omega cry and bring him misery. Gerard curled his body even more against his chest and Frank responded by holding him tight. He pressed a kiss the top of his head.

Frank didn’t know how much time passed before he felt Gerard starts to give a soft purr and his scent starts to change and thankfully, no longer distressed over Frank leaving him this morning. His omega’s lovely scent start saturates the air and Frank can’t stop smelling it, making his inner alpha growled playfully in response.

“This is nice,” Gerard murmurs against his neck and sniffing his scent. “Don’t leave me again, please?”

“I promise,” Frank replies. Gerard looked at him and gently, Frank touched his cheeks and leaned down to give him a kiss.

The omega’s purr became much louder as they kiss, his arms folded against Frank’s chest. It took a bit of self-control for the alpha to pull away for air, and his omega whimpered at the loss. But the alpha quickly press a sweet kiss on his forehead and the omega purred happily again.

“What will happen now?” the young omega asks, pressing his head even more against Frank’s hand when Frank starts to ran his fingers through his hair. Gerard blinked a few times before his eyes narrowed and Frank felt his omega let out a growl. “What happened to your face?”

Gerard just noticed the bruise on his cheek and Frank can’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry. Your baby brother hit me, but I deserved it. He reminded me what I have to do.”

Gerard pouted and swore under his breath. It’s cute and Frank had to kiss that cute pout that form in his lips. “And we’re mates now, Gerard. And it means we need to go back home, make preparations for the party.”

“Ugh,” Gerard pouted again and it’s adorable. Frank can’t help but be thankful that he bonded with Gerard. “You’ll blow everyone’s mind that you have an omega –”

“I know.” Frank’s inner alpha growled in pride.

“–but do we really need to have a party?” Gerard added.

“Yeah, it’s a standard post-bonding ceremony,” Frank says with a sigh. “It’s been what? Twelve years since someone from my family held a ceremony. Don’t get me wrong, Gee. I would love to present you to my family that you’re my omega, but it also means that _everyone_ will know your status, if you know what I mean.”

 _Everyone_ , which means the whole world will know that their lead singer is an omega who is bonded with their rhythm guitarist. “Can we atleast try to keep it in private?” Gerard replies meekly. “I know it will be hard, but we need to atleast try.”

Frank brushes the stray hair that fell over from his omega’s eyes. “Okay. But let me ask you this, Gerard. Do you want me as your alpha?”

Frank’s question surprised Gerard, his expression very similar to an animal caught in headlights.

Frank pressed his lips to the mating bite he left from his omega’s shoulder. “I mean, it’s because of frenzy that we bonded. Are you sure that you want this?”

“I want you,” Gerard says with certainty and he’s blushing. “Alpha or not, I want you, Frank.”

After Frank heard that his omega wanted him, not because they are forced to bond due to some quirk in their biology, the young alpha felt that his world became brighter, the melody much livelier and everything in his life is now complete.

And Frank kisses him with urgency. He felt his inner wolf howled in sheer happiness knowing that his omega accepted him. His own alpha scent becoming powerful the same way as his omega’s. Frank inhaled deeply before pulling Gerard close to him.

“Thank you, Gerard. Thank you.”

Gerard purred happily. “Can we have normal sex now?” he asks, grinning cheekily at his alpha.

“I think we should have breakfast first,” Frank replies, pressing a sweet kiss on his nose. “Sex later.”

His omega pouted again. The young alpha couldn’t be happier with his life.


	5. Chapter 5

“Nice face,” Ray smirks.

“Fuck you,” Frank replies almost immediately. They joined Mikey and Ray’s table inside a local breakfast diner. Gerard sat closely beside Frank, their legs brushing.

Both Mikey and Ray inhaled sharply at the same time it’s almost funny. “Glad both of you wore scent blockers.” Ray says before he poured some maple syrup to his stack of pancakes.

Frank dramatically rolled his eyes. “For your information, my pheromone smells like roses and rock and roll.”

Ray took a big slice of his pancakes while Mikey poured insane amounts of milk and sugar in his coffee. “What you said doesn’t even make sense,” Ray says, raising an eyebrow. “Rock and Roll?”

Frank ignored him completely.

“Oh, hey Gee, have you called our parents yet? How about you Frank? Have you called yours?” Mikey asks as if he didn’t punch Frank’s face a few hours ago.

Frank nodded while Gerard waited for the waitress to served his and Frank’s orders before he replied. Similar to Mikey, he poured so much sugar which make Frank cringed because he likes his coffee unadulterated. “Yes. They congratulated us. And grandma… She’s really happy. And they’re asking about the party.”

Mikey reached for his brother’s hand. “Congratulations. I think you should plan for the party soon before you go into heat.”

“Holy shit, you just didn’t say that,” Gerard says, horrified and ears turning red. “We’re not going talk about my heat _ever_. It’s embarrassing.”

“Sorry,” Mikey replies sheepishly. “I’ll stop _now_ before you start spouting all the omega rights and the statistics of how many alphas and betas got punished by bullying an omega.”

Gerard happily grins like a happy wolf back at his brother.

“It’s next Sunday,” Frank informs them. “My family’s taking care of it. But we have an appointment to our doctors the day before that.”

“I see,” Ray nods before taking a long sip of his coffee. “You don’t have worry about it though. Your cycles will definitely go in sync now that you bonded.”

Frank shrugs. “I know. Besides, Gerard needed to update his medical certification for his record on the State now that he’s bonded with me.”

Gerard make a face, not really a huge fan of processing his medical documents. “Ugh.”

“It’ll be fine, my baby,” Frank says gently before pressing a kiss on his omega’s forehead.

“Oh my god, that’s my brother,” Mikey grimaced. ”Please don’t be an annoying couple, I’m begging you.”

Gerard winked at Frank before he stole a kiss from his alpha.

Mikey threw his used table napkins at them. “Ewww! Oh come on!”

-

The ceremony was simple and only families and a limited number of friends were invited. Frank’s inner wolf can’t stop howling in pride and happiness, his beautiful omega by his side. Both men looked dashing that night, wearing the best suit they own. Even though Gerard voiced out his disapproval on holding a ceremony, it appears that he enjoyed the night very much. He even got the opportunity to talk to Frank’s grandfather who was ecstatic that they found one another while Gerard's grandmother, Elena, gave the wolves her blessing too.

No one asked why Gerard hid his status since people are aware that they both know each other for so long and why it took them years before they bond. They didn’t tell anyone about frenzy too.

The main highlight of their ceremony was when Frank offered Gerard a ring as a symbol of being his mate. Gerard happily wore it and gave his alpha a searing kiss.

After that, they both arranged for their vacation which is another standard post-bonding activity. They strategically chose a date when Gerard will go into heat.

As everyone already expected, everything changes between the two wolves. Being an omega, Gerard is very clingy and won’t leave Frank’s side. And Frank has the tendency to give Gerard everything he wants, even the moon is he asks, most especially whenever his omega will pout adorably back at him. And even if they already bonded, Frank continues to court his omega. There are days when Gerard will wake up with a freshly brewed coffee at their bedside table. Sometimes he will surprise his omega with a bouquet of flowers or the latest issue of Gerard’s favourite comic book.

And when their vacation finally arrived, both wolves can't hide their excitement. They went to a private beach somewhere in Florida two days before Gerard’s expected heat. It was an all-expenses paid trip, a bonding gift from the Iero’s family. Gerard also stopped taking his supplements and is very excited that for the first time, he’ll go into heat without taking those. He’s not really a fan of taking supplements ever since because it makes him lethargic a few days before his heat.

Frank spend the day swimming and while Gerard built sand castles. Frank tried to teach his omega how to swim but it failed terribly because Gerard has no intention to learn at all. Then they set a tent up outside the beach house they rented. It was Gerard who made a campfire and they roasted some marshmallow. Then they talked about almost anything and slept under the stars.

It was perfect.

The next day marks the beginning of his omega’s heat. Gerard spent most of his time curled in their bed naked while Frank takes care of him. And his omega looked so beautiful in their bed, his cheeks flushed and his skin damp and very warm. The intensity of his omega’s pheromone is too much and it made the alpha lightheaded. His amazing scent affects the young alpha in a way that never happened before. Also naked, Frank hold him close as his omega buried his face in his neck. It didn’t take long before his omega drifted to a blissful sleep as his heat wasn’t fully on yet. Frank stayed awake, just holding his beautiful omega. He pressed his nose into to his hair, inhaling his omega’s gorgeous scent deeply.

By night, Frank tried his best to feed his omega. They immediately went back to sleep after.

It was early morning when Frank felt his omega kissing his chest, wet tongue tracing his tattoos.

“Frank,” Gerard purred while his lips got acquainted with his left nipple. Frank groaned in responses and then flipping them so he’s now on top of his omega.

Frank pressed his nose under Gerard’s right ear and inhaled deeply. His scent is even more lovely now that his omega is in his heat. Frank traced it with his tongue, giving the lobe a playful nip. “We waited so long for this,” he whispers before kissing his omega deeply.

“Ungh,” Gerard squirmed when Frank starts to kiss his neck, and then moving down until he’s pressing kisses on his stomach, nipping at his hipbone.

“You’re so beautiful,” Frank tells him as he inspects his omega’s hole, now very slick and hot. Frank felt his knot throbbed and he can’t wait to be inside him.

“Please, please… Frank, I need you... Please...” Gerard chants and then he screamed when he felt his alpha’s mouth around his cock. His alpha is sucking him hungrily, tongue swirling around the tip.

“Alpha, please, I need you…” Gerard moaned, fingers gripping their sheets.

“I got you,” Frank pulled away, kissing his omega again.

It took them a few moments as Frank slid a pillow under to make his omega comfortable. And once settled, Frank aligned his cock on his omega’s wet whole and in one hard push, slid all the way inside him.

Both moaned in unison and Frank could hear his inner wolf howled in pride, his omega’s wolf submitting completely to him. They stilled for a moment, both marveling at the connection. The sensation and experience while in heat is vastly different from the regular sex they had before. Frank felt his knot slowly swelling on the base as he began to move inside.

Gerard can’t stop mewling, both hands gripping his alpha’s hand. He’s baring his neck in submission, an instinct that is always present in omegas though Frank had already given him a mating bite. In response, Frank lower his head and licking the skin of his pale neck in long, hard strokes.

Gerard shuddered, pulling his alpha closer by wrapping his legs around him. It made Frank pushed his cock even deeper inside, hitting a bundle of nerves in the process. His omega’s eyes are blown wide with lust, lips red and swollen.

Frank could feel his knot slowly engorges inside, his omega’s body responding by stretching even more. Both can’t stop moaning as Frank continues to thrust, now harder, inside him.

“Oh my god, Frank…” Gerard gasped as he could feel his alpha’s knot swelling inside him. He has no idea that this is what knotting feels like. All the textbook knowledge and stories didn’t prepare him for what knotting will be like.

Frank kissed him again, reverently, before he pulled away. He’s now gripping Gerard’s hips, his cock moving fasted and harder inside. He felt his omega shudder, moaning continuously and shortly he came all over his stomach and some caught in his alpha’s chest.

Frank hold his omega tightly, shutting his eyes and pulling him closer. A few more thrust and Gerard felt something warm filling him. The young alpha came inside of his omega, his knot swelling fully inside and sealing them together.

They remained silent for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Gerard can’t stop purring while the young alpha kisses the spot where he bit Gerard before. It healed completely but there’s a scar that proves that Gerard was already bonded with an alpha.

“Thank you,” the young omega whispers lazily. Frank is still on top of him and it will take a while before he can pull out. Frank kisses him passionately, one hand cradling his cheeks.

“You get some rest, okay?” Frank says, pulling Gerard closer to him. “The next wave will be in a few hours.”

“Hmm, ‘kay,” his omega purred, closing his eyes. Frank kissed the scar of his mating bite again and thought for a moment that even though the whole process started by accident, he's so glad everything turned out all right in the end.

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who followed this story and I really hope that you enjoyed reading this fic! Title from The Original by Incubus.


End file.
